


Wandering Hands

by Mirrored_Illusions



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Gilmore Girls
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Not Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life Compliant, One Night Stands, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s07e22 Bon Voyage, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, not comic compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/pseuds/Mirrored_Illusions
Summary: Rory finds herself in bed with a woman after a drunken night out.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Faith Lehane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Wandering Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS and GG both belong to their respective copyright holders, none of with is yours truly. 
> 
> I was looking for inspiration for the 2020 August FaD and came across this in my files. It's from 2014, and I honestly don't know why I wrote it since I'm not into femslash. But I cleaned it up a little, so here you go. :)

Rory woke up slowly as she tried to remember the pleasant dream as it slipped away like sand in an hourglass. In the dream, someone had touched her body in a way that no one had ever done before, and she wanted whoever it was to do it again. The arousing daydream suddenly crashed down around her when she pulled her right arm towards herself and felt a soft, yielding mound under her hand. She had only had a few lovers, but that was not part of a male body!

A low, throaty, and definitely female laughter made her sit up abruptly. After moving her long, brown hair behind her ear she saw what was unmistakably a very nude woman in the same bed as herself.

“Easy, kitten. I won’t bite unless you want me to.” The woman’s voice was as low and throaty as her laughter had been, the only difference was that this time Rory saw the accompanying smirk.

“Not one for one night stands, I take it? You’re too shocked for anything else. Might want to lay off the beer a little if you don’t want a repeat.” The last part was said as the other woman slowly surveyed Rory’s own naked body, starting at her blue eyes and moving down to her nose, mouth, neck, and then giving her breasts an extra appreciative look before continuing their journey to her flat stomach, and then all the way down to the narrow strip of hair that disappeared between her thighs.

“What?!” Rory’s right arm went over her breasts to cover them while her left hand went down to hide her nether regions and her knees went protectively up.

The laughter filled the room again as the brown eyes made contact with her blue ones again. The woman stretched, arching her back before making herself comfortable with both hands under her head to ensure a better view and in the process displaying her ample chest and fit body.

“No need to hide, kitten. I’ve already seen everything up close, and I wouldn’t mind an encore.”

“I’m not into women, I’m straight. This isn’t. This. How did I get here? Who are you? I have a boyfriend. Well, sort of. We’re working on it. What-”

“Woah. Easy on the babble. My name is Faith, we’re at a motel. You’re here because you agreed to come back here for a tumble in the sheets after dancing at the club down the street. Apparently, the boyfriend prospect isn’t as interesting as you thought.”

Rory could feel panic and confusion warring for attention in her mind while she tried to both process that and get herself into a more comfortable position without giving the woman, Faith, a peek.

“Maybe you should consider why you ended up in bed with a woman instead of in a bed with Mr. Right Now or the future husband. Maybe we should test your interest with another close examination of each other.” The smirk reappeared. “A very close examination.” Her eyes went wandering down again, trying to see between the limbs blocking her view. 

Back at Yale, she'd had a vague attraction to Paris, but she had never acted on it as she had been much more interested in Dean, then Jess, and after that, there had been everything with Logan. There had been other smaller attractions to other women, but like with Paris, they had been minor and easy to ignore. 

An old fashioned ringtone suddenly interrupted them, and instinctively Rory untangled herself so she could get off the bed and search for her cell phone. She didn’t notice Faith licking her lips when her view became unobstructed again and the Slayer was given a full display of Rory’s lady bits as she leaned forward to pick up her denim jeans to dig out her phone.

The quick, slightly breathless greeting was soon followed by a deep blush as she turned to where Faith was still laying nude on the bed. The blush caused Faith to run her hand over her left breast and down to her pussy where the index finger smoothly slid between the folds.

The rushed “I’m fine, mom!” drew another chuckle and was followed by a promise from Faith to make her feel even better in a low whisper. The voice alone gave her butterflies and made her mind flashback to the dream/last night and how great it had made her feel.

Rory determinedly turned her back to the bed and continued her conversation, while Faith rose from the bed and walked slowly and silently toward the young woman. When she was right behind her she snaked her arms around Rory’s waist and pulled her gently toward herself, making sure the other woman could feel Faith's breasts against her back. Turning her head to Rory’s left side, the opposite of where she held the phone to her head, she whispered into her ear, deliberately breathing on her neck on the way.

“Put the phone down, kitten, there’s sex to be had and your mommy isn’t invited.”

Faith’s right hand moved downwards as she spoke and stopped right above the strip of hair while her left hand moved upward and cupped a small breast.

“Either tell me to stop or tell you mommy you’ll call her back later.”

Rory hesitated for a few seconds but when Faith loosened her embrace and began pulling back, her mind reengaged. "Mom, I'm a little busy, can I call you later?" She wasn't sure what she said after that or what Lorelai replied, but she pushed the red button with a picture of an old-fashioned phone handle and her mother's voice was replaced by silence.

"Good choice," was more breathed into her ear than spoken as the woman came closer again. Then she was turned around by strong hands and her breasts were suddenly up against Faith's and she blushed. All of a sudden she didn't know what to do with her hands, but the other woman had one hand confidently on her back and slid it down to her ass before pushing their bodies closer together. At the same time, she used her other hand to cup her chin and lower Rory's face to her own. Going slow to give her the chance to pull away, and then Faith kissed her.

At first, it was gentle but when Rory hesitantly returned it Faith took control and deepened it. 

Rory sighed contentedly into the kiss, she had done this easily last night while drunk. She could replicate it today and with any luck, Faith would deliver on her sexy promise... 


End file.
